


One More Time

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last mission was frustrating as hell, so Vala takes matters into her own hands and remembers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank-you to **splash_the_cat** for her beta of this fic. Without her, there would have been even less porn than there is. I am but a student. Also, a thank you to **annerbhp** , who suggested I had word choice issues and had a few...suggestions. ;-)  
> This was for the **sg1_by_hand** ficathon. The prompt was "local customs."

Vala gasped as she slid a hand between her thighs, biting her lip. She gave her left nipple a sharp twist as a counterpoint to the soft slickness below.

No one would guess that despite all her exotic appetites, she could usually get herself off in as plain vanilla--and she was catching on to Earth slang very well--a manner as possible. Qetesh had been difficult to please, and had tried as many methods as there were planets, but Vala herself had no need of such toys or tortures.

A little... imagination usually sufficed. She snorted at the idea of Qetesh having a brain, let alone imagination. A wiggle of her fingers reminded her that there were more important considerations.

She sighed as she began searching for tonight's pace. This last mission had been a torment. Frustration at every turn. Really, the people of PS5-229 were perfectly amiable, but their rituals--well, they _could_ be quite pleasurable, if one happened to have a willing companion. Vala had had a few trips to the planet that were _very_ enjoyable.

Twisting into a gentle stroke that started around her opening and ended hard across her clit, Vala bit her lip. It had been at her suggestion that SG-1 had gone to seek out the town priests, in the hopes that they held some knowledge of the Ancients or Merlin in their extensive vaults.

Four times the team had gone into the Temple to hold an audience. Four times they'd been required to complete the purification rituals. Four times she and Sam had gone into the special bathing room (alone--Sam had managed to convince the priests that the women had to complete the ritual separately from the men, more's the pity). Vala couldn't help peeking out from the corner of her eye when she'd heard Sam's tac vest hit the floor. And when she'd undone the buckles around her thighs...Vala had stopped removing her own clothes, surprised at the strength of her reaction to such a small detail. Sam complained about "aliens and their goddamned rituals" as she finished taking off her clothes, and she had slipped into the bath before Vala refocused her attention on her shoelaces.

Vala thrust harder at the memory of the shadows and planes of Sam's body, thrown into relief by the light of the candles placed around the room. At the time, she'd made a flippant remark about getting into these sorts of situations often, stripping quickly herself to take her own dip. But she'd been thinking about skin, and nipples that were hard and pointed, even in the heat of the room.

She hadn't even teased Sam about it until the next time through the purification ritual.

Her breath was coming in short gasps now, her fingers tracing an arc around the bundle of sensitive nerves--just barely brushing over it it every so often. She placed the heel of her hand against herself and moved her fingers in a circle around her opening, dipping just inside on each stroke. It was hard to keep a steady pace with the tension spread through her body. She just wanted to _move_ , which was, after all, the problem with taking care of herself. Which brought her back to Sam.

A blush had spread over Sam's face, an echo creeping across her abdomen when Vala had teased her. Sam had turned from her and fled into the water, sloshing water across the stone floor. She remembered the way her own muscles had clenched as she stripped, and the prickle she'd felt on the back of her neck, as if Sam might be watching her undress. But when she'd turned, Sam was studiously examining the walls.

That time.

The next time...She'd let her gaze linger on Sam's body as they both undressed, following the curve of Sam's breasts around to her waist and the flare of her hips. Neither faced away from the other, and Sam had met Vala's challenge by looking in her eyes. And then, when Vala smirked at Sam, Sam had responded by quite deliberately "checking her out."

It had been Vala's turn to flush--though not at all on her face.

Remembering the way Sam had looked at her, she pressed hard against her clit, her fingers deep inside herself. Her other hand seized a handful of the sheets. Her head slammed back into the pillows behind her head, and her climax took over, her hips lifting off the bed involuntarily. She opened her mouth, but didn't scream. Screaming was for when there was someone to hear.

She lay back, not bothering to rearrange her jumbled pillows just yet. She trailed her fingers aimlessly through the wetness on her thighs, toyed a bit with her short hairs. Gradually, her other hand loosened its grip on the sheets. That had been too easy. Vala didn't usually mind quick, but tonight she still felt unsettled, her skin a little itchy. She wanted more. The fourth time through the purification ritual had been quick by necessity--and even Vala had _some_ limits when it came to deadlines for saving the galaxy. In any case, the quick trip hadn't yielded any more material for her fantasies.

Instead, Vala tried to imagine what _should_ have happened. She imagined the bath room, steam rising from the water, the scent of incense strong and heady. Vala already knew what lay beneath Sam's shapeless BDU's, but she knew from experience that sometimes anticipation was everything.

Vala didn't waste any time taking off her jacket and shirt, and Sam matched her speed, leaving only her black, cotton bra on top but her full uniform from the waist down. The bra emphasized Sam's pale skin, sweat already glistening between her breasts, and Vala licked her lips. Sam propped a foot on a bench and leaned over, letting Vala look straight down her cleavage, and slowly untied her laces. Vala didn't move until Sam cleared her throat, and then she had to rush to catch up.

They toed off their boots together, and then Vala smirked and wiggled out of her pants before reaching down and stripping off her socks. But if she was hoping to rush Sam, her ploy failed, because Sam just raised an eyebrow--a trick she'd learned from Teal'c, Vala knew--and took her time revealing her pale skin, inch by inch, until she was left in just her bra and panties.

Vala stepped close to Sam, standing close enough that if she wished, she could reach out and touch Sam, but not close enough that their bodies met. She leaned close enough that their breath mingled, Sam's eyelids closing halfway. Vala leaned in just enough to capture Sam's lips in her own, feeling and hearing the vibration from Sam's moan.

Vala pressed her fingers to her own lips, rubbing them and humming against her fingers to mimic the fantasy. She then swept her hand down her neck, over her shoulder and back to her collarbone, her fingertips skimming lightly over the indent above the bone. She followed her breastbone down to her belly, brushing over the slight roundness she found there, imagining cloth pushed out of the way, finally.

In her mind, Sam's fingers brushed up over her breasts, hesitant at first--because despite her bravado that third time, Vala knew that Sam wasn't as nonchalant as she'd appeared--but gaining confidence quickly as Vala encouraged her with touches of her own, kneading muscle and tracing the planes and curves of Sam's body with her mouth. And then Sam's mouth met Vala's, hot and insistent, and Vala tipped her head back and opened her mouth to Sam's demanding tongue, letting Sam lean her down onto the bench, take the lead.

Vala's hand dipped through her curls and into her folds. It took more effort the second time around--it always did. But she persisted, and eventually she felt the same aching tension build behind her bones, felt her thoughts contract and simplify into vague abstractions of wanting and reaching and needing.

She shuddered, harder than the first time, the world disappearing in a white-hot haze that left her still and spent--boneless. She lay there for a little while, debating just going to sleep before she decided to make the trip down to the showers. She could always swing by Sam's lab on her way. You never knew...


End file.
